


Si tan solo supieran la verdad

by Sofia_25



Category: Big Time Rush
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_25/pseuds/Sofia_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...me refiero a que el obviamente no siente nada mas que un amor de hermanos o amigos por mi, a lo que voy es a que el no siente por mi lo mismo que yo siento por el… Y… eso es lo que el creía, la verdad es que James si lo amaba</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A veces enamorarse de un amigo puede ser un poco complicado y doloroso, más cuando prácticamente pasas las 24 horas del día con esa persona y más aun cuando esa persona es del mismo sexo que uno

Me llamo Logan y si me enamore de un amigo, o mejor dicho me enamore de alguien que luego se convertiría mi amigo.

Pasamos tanto tiempo junto por que no solo estamos en una banda, con 2 integrantes más, sino que también tenemos un programa en la tele, y cuando no estamos filmando la serie, estamos de gira y hasta nos hemos ido de vacaciones los 4 juntos con otros amigos.

La persona de la cual estoy hablando se llama James, el es realmente guapo, alto, con unos ojos que matarían a cualquiera y una sonrisa digna de cualquier propaganda de pasta de dientes y mejor ni hablar del cuerpo que tiene pero además de todas sus cualidades físicas, lo mas importante es que es muy buen amigo y compañero, es muy divertido, cuando estamos juntos nos reímos mucho y la pasamos muy bien, creo que es la persona que mas me hace reír, tenemos un sentido del humor muy parecido. También vale aclarar que estoy 100% seguro que el no es gay, nunca dio algún signo de serlo, es mas tiene una novia con la que esta hace bastante tiempo, y parecen bastante felices y si fuera gay no creo que se fijaría en alguien como yo, somos bastante diferentes en algunos aspectos.

Quiero decir que estoy realmente enamorado de el, prácticamente desde el primer día que lo vi hace unos 5 años en las audiciones para el programa, desde ese día no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza y cada vez es peor, por mas que intente buscarle algún defecto o algo para poder olvidarme de el, no puedo, como dije antes lo veo casi todos los días y eso complica las cosas. Si ya se, algunas veces cuando hablo de el parezco una chica, pero ese es el efecto que James provoca en mi.

Ahora estamos de vacaciones y grabando un nuevo cd, no lo veo hace aproximadamente un mes y si lo vi mas de 4 veces desde que terminamos la gira hace 2 meses es mucho, se preguntaran por que si es que estamos grabando un cd no lo veo, bueno la razón es que yo voy a al estudio con Kendall, mi mejor amigo, otro miembro de la banda y la única persona que sabe que soy gay, va bisexual, tuve novias en el pasado y que ahora no la tenga no significa que de vez en cuando no este con alguna chica, y el va con su mejor amigo, Carlos, el otro miembro de la banda.

La última vez que lo vi fue en una sesión de fotos para la nueva temporada de nuestro programa, lo vi y… Cuando dije que era complicado estar enamorado de un amigo no lo dije simplemente por el hecho de que el no sienta lo mismo que yo, sino por que a veces es difícil controlarme, las ganas de besarlo están siempre ahí y no solo eso a veces es difícil controlar mi cuerpo especialmente mi parte baja, si me excite con el simple hecho de verlo, James tenia el pelo mas corto, algo parecido a mi peinado pero obviamente en el quedaba mucho mejor, no por que a mi me quede mal o algo es que en el hacia que sus ojos resalten y su bellaza quedaba mas expuesta, por que es realmente muy guapo y otra vez parezco una chica adolescente hablando de su enamorado, en pocas palabras estaba mas sexy que nunca.

Ese no fue el único momento en que fue difícil controlarme, me olvide de decir antes que el tiene una voz increíble, imagínense verlo bailar y cantar en el escenario casi todos los días cuando estamos de gira, igual no me quejo, tengo que admitir que esos momentos los disfruto mucho, no solo por el, si no por el hecho de estar haciendo lo que mas amo que es cantar en frente de miles de personas que aprecian lo que mis amigos y yo hacemos.

También a veces en entrevistas o cuando estamos hablando se me hace difícil dejar de mirarlo y me quedo un buen rato mirándolo hasta que me doy cuenta y tengo que mirar para otro lado, esto va a sonar un poco tonto pero sus ojos y su cara y especialmente su sonrisa me hipnotizan, a veces soy muy obvio con esto de las miradas, pero no puedo controlarlo, yo creo que el y la gente que nos rodea nunca lo notaron, va eso espero, nunca nadie me dijo nada.

Por suerte y por mala suerte al mismo tiempo en estas 2 ultimas giras estuvimos en 2 tour buses diferentes yo con Kendall y el con Carlos. Por suerte por que sinceramente no es muy fácil controlarme estando ahí en un lugar con tan poco espacio, fue bastante difícil hace un año cuando los 4 estábamos en un solo bus aunque fue bastante divertido, por mala suerte por que paso menos tiempo con el, al principio creí que eso me iba a ayudar a superarlo, que tal vez hasta podría olvidarme de el como algo mas que un amigo, pero obviamente me equivoque.

Esto no lo dije pero no es el lindo escuchar a la persona que amas hablar de su novia, a la cual ama y al parecer demasiado, cada vez que habla de ella sus ojos se iluminan con amor y aprecio, no es que este celoso de ella ni nada, no la conozco mucho pero se que es muy bonita y buena persona, también se que lo hace feliz y eso es lo que mas importa pero seamos realista a veces duele y no es fácil escucharlo hablar sobre ella, yo trato de actuar con indiferencia pero a veces las ganas de llorar y salir corriendo y no escuchar nada mas sobre ella son realmente fuertes, por suerte la mayoría de las veces Kendall se da cuenta de lo que me pasa y digamos me "salva" de la situación, no lo dije antes pero Kendall es realmente muy buen amigo, siempre me banca en todo y hasta me acepto tal y como soy, hoy en día uno nunca sabe como la gente puede reaccionar, y esa es una de las razones por la cual no me animo a decirle a James lo que siento por el , no se como podría reaccionar a mi simple confesión de ser bisexual, no es que crea que el es homofóbico o algo de eso, es que como dije antes uno nunca sabe. Y no solo es eso sino que si yo llegara a decirle lo que siento y el no sintiera lo mismo por mi, cosa de la cual estoy seguro, las cosas se pondrían incomodas entre nosotros y prefiero seguir siendo solo su amigo como hasta ahora que tener una amistad incomoda, en el mejor de los casos, lo peor seria que no quisiera ni siquiera hablarme y que solo lo haga por obligación.

Y buena esta es la triste historia de mi vida, no, no voy a mentir mi vida no es triste cumplí mi sueño de ser actor y el canto me vine de improvisto en mi vida pero ahora es una de las cosas que mas amo hacer, tengo una carrera bastante exitosa y viajo por el mundo con amigos conociendo nuevos lugares, tal vez no vea a mi familia y amigos fuera de la banda tan seguido como me gustaría pero es parte del trabajo y aprovecho mucho los momentos en los que estoy con ellos.

Volviendo al tema James ahora lo que único que me queda por hacer es disfrutar los momentos que estemos juntos y tratar de superarlo, encontrar otra persona que me haga feliz y me ame, por que estoy seguro que el no siente nada por mi, no digo que no me quiera por que obviamente somos amigos, casi como hermanos, pero me refiero a que el obviamente no siente nada mas que un amor de hermanos o amigos por mi, a lo que voy es a que el no siente por mi lo mismo que yo siento por el…


	2. Capitulo 2

Volviendo al tema James ahora lo que único que me queda por hacer es disfrutar los momentos que estemos juntos y tratar de superarlo, encontrar a alguien que me haga feliz y me ame, por que estoy seguro que el no siente nada por mi, no digo que no me quiera por que obviamente somos amigos, casi como hermanos, pero me refiero a que el obviamente no siente nada mas que un amor de hermanos o amigos por mi, a lo que voy es a que el no siente por mi lo mismo que yo siento por el…

Y… eso es lo que el creía, la verdad es que James si lo amaba. Desde el primer momento que lo vio hace aproximadamente 5 años en las audiciones para un show de televisión, James sintió una atracción muy fuerte hacia Logan. En ese momento James supo que el tenia algo especial, algo que a James le llamo atención, si le preguntas que fue lo que le llamo la atención, no creo que sepa responderte, el solo sabia que había algo especial. Esa atracción fue aumentando a medida que iba conociéndolo más y se hicieron amigos, ni hablar del momento que lo escucho cantar por primera vez y se dio cuenta que su voz era aun mas angelical, dulce y sexy al mismo tiempo cuando cantaba, poco a poco la atracción se convirtió en algo mas, algo llamado amor, pero al igual que Logan, James creía que su amigo solo estaba interesado en mujeres y que no tenia ningún interés por los hombres, que error tan grande haber creído eso durante tanto tiempo, si tan solo supieran la verdad.  
James amaba a Logan pero al mismo tiempo tenia una novia a la cual amaba, realmente la amaba (no como a Logan obviamente, el era algo especial para James, el amor que el sentía por su amigo era mucho mas grande que cualquier otro) y ella lo hacia muy feliz, pero aun así el sentía que algo le faltaba y cada vez que se masturbaba pensando en Logan, sentía que en cierta forma la estaba engañando a ella, pero no podía dejarla por que como dije antes la amaba de verdad y si vamos a ser realistas, también lo ayudaba a olvidarse por algunos momentos de Logan.  
James estaba bastante confundido pero como el creía que Logan no sentía nada por el prefería seguir viviendo así. Tampoco la estaba pasando mal de todos modos, solo estaba un poco confundido.  
La única persona que sabía lo que el sentía por su amigo era uno de sus mejores amigos, si, esa persona era Carlos.  
Logan era el típico chico que estaba con una chica diferente cada semana, saber eso no era nada lindo para James, tal vez si Logan tuviera una pareja estable como hace algunos años, esto seria mejor para el, ya que el sabría que esa persona lo haría feliz pero ese no era el caso y eso dolía aun mas.  
James creyó que al estar con su novia podría olvidarse completamente de el pero eso no fue lo que paso, por alguna razón el no puede olvidarlo, no es la primera vez que el cree amar a alguien, ya ah pasado por casos así pero al mismo tiempo ninguno como este, a todos los demás los pudo olvidar sin problema pero con Logan es diferente ya van casi 5 años, tal vez sea el hecho de verlo todos los días lo que lo hace mas difícil, o tal vez sea que Logan es especial enserio y nunca va a poder olvidarlo.  
Si James tiene que ser sincero diría que si de alguien esta realmente celoso es de Kendall, el no tiene ningún resentimiento hacia Kendall, teniendo en cuenta que también son amigos, simplemente son celos debido a que el es el mejor amigo de su amado, conoce todo sus secretos y pasa mucho mas tiempo con el que con James, y obviamente lo mismo le a pasa a Logan pero con Carlos, ambos quisieran estar en el lugar del otro es decir James en el lugar de Kendall y Logan en el lugar de Carlos, ser el mejor amigo que sabe todos sus secretos y pasar mas tiempo juntos, aunque ambos saben perfectamente que eso también implicaría saber mas aun sobre sus vidas amorosas, lo que dolería y mucho.  
Las cosas siguieron como antes cuando empezaron a filmar la serie después de unas merecidas vacaciones y de no verse por un par de semanas. Lamentablemente para los dos, nunca comparten muchas escenas juntos los dos solos filmando la serie, no solo en esta temporada si no que en las anteriores tampoco, pero cuando lo hacían, trataban de disfrutar el momento al máximo,  
Dije que las cosas estaban como antes hasta que… bueno un día les toco hacer una escena juntos, iban tres semanas de empezar a filmar la nueva temporada y la escena implicaba algo así como una pelea o digamos que Logan tenia que agarrar algo que James tenia en las manos y no lo dejaba. Mientras intentaban filmar la escena que esperaban era la que se iba a quedar, James se tropieza con el sillón, pierde estabilidad y cae en el sillón .En ese momento lo agarra a Logan para no caerse, pero teniendo en cuanta que James es mas fuerte y mas alto que Logan, los dos terminaron en el sillón, Logan arriba de James y sus caras separadas por al menos dos centímetros y se imaginaran que paso, no, no se besaron, aunque las ganas estuvieron en ambas partes, lo que paso fue que bueno al caer hubo una cierta fricción entre los dos en una parte en la cual para los hombres es muy sensible y teniendo en cuenta la persona que cada uno tenia adelante se intensifico la situación y los dos sintieron el evidente bulto en el pantalón del otro, los dos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos pero prefirieron no decir nada. Por suerte para ellos ningunos de los otros presentes se dio cuneta de esto y con mas suerte aun el director les dio un tiempo de descanso ya que habían estado filmando sin parar por un buen rato, los dos se levantaron y se fueron a sus respectivos camarines sin mirarse ni decir una sola palabra.  
Ninguno de los dos le dijo nada a nadie de lo sucedido, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos, a los cuales siempre les cuentan todo, creyeron que era mejor dejarlo ahí y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Obviamente que ninguno quiso creer que eso había significado algo, simplemente creyeron que fue algo natural que le pasaría a cualquier persona, o eso quisieron creer para no subir sus esperanzas en vano. Lo que si a los dos le pareció raro fue que esto le pasó con otro hombre y no con una mujer, pero los dos decidieron no pensar tanto en el tema y dejarlo pasar.  
Aunque en el momento de volver a filmar la escena las cosas estaban un poco incomodas entre los dos, pero otra vez ninguno dijo nada. Sin que nadie note la tensión que había entre los dos, pudieron terminar la escena perfectamente esta vez.  
Los días pasaron y la incomodad que había entre los dos se fue desvaneciendo y todo volvió a la normalidad, las escenas que les tocaron filmar en las próximas semanas ya no eran de los dos juntos, la mayoría de las veces Kendall y Logan grabar juntos y por el otro lado Carlos y James estaban juntos, salvo algunas excepciones y cuando tenían escenas los cuatro juntos.  
Después de lo sucedido entre James y Logan ese día, las cosas para James se hicieron mas complicada, se le hacia mas difícil poder ver a su novia a la cara, la culpa era cada vez mas grande así que tuvo que tomar una decisión nada fácil para el, una decisión bastante dolorosa para ser sinceros y cuando ya habían terminado de filmar el programa y un mes antes de irse de gira, decidió terminar la relación, pensó que era lo mas conveniente para el, estaba cansado de sentir que la engañaba, aunque técnicamente ni lo hacia, estaba cansado de besarla a ella y pensar en su amigo, así que por mas que doliera hizo lo que el creyó que era lo correcto y después de 3 años de estar de novio con la misma chica, volvió a estar soltero.   
Cuando James le contó a sus compañeros de banda lo de la ruptura con su ex, trato de hacer como si no fuera gran cosa, pero los otros tres sabían perfectamente que realmente no era tan fácil para el como el quería que ellos creyeran, y su cara de tristeza y ganas de llorar demostraron la verdad así que los tres estuvieron ahí para el, tratando de alentarlo y subirle el animo, todos sabían que ella lo hacia realmente feliz y por eso no entendían por que fue el quien había terminado la relación, todos sabían que el la amaba y se podía ver en su cara cada vez que el hablaba de ella y aunque James dio sus argumentos de el por que, ninguno de los tres quedo muy convencido.  
Tal vez ustedes crean que Logan al enterarse esta noticia estaba contento, pero la verdad es que no, el veía la tristeza en los ojos de James y su sonrisa ya no estaba ahí para alegrar sus días como siempre lo hacia y el sabia perfectamente que James no estaba pasando un buen momento y estaba triste, devastado, fueron tres años de una relación que por momentos parecía perfecta, obviamente tuvieron sus peleas y separaciones pero siempre volvían, pero esta vez parecía que James estaba seguro que esto no tenia reparación.  
Los días pasaron y James se dio cuenta que haber cortado la relación fue una buena decisión, el sentimiento de culpa ya no estaba, el dolor por haberla dejado seguía pero ya no era tan doloroso como al principio, como dije antes el realmente la amaba y estaba feliz con ella, fueron 3 años de relación, un largo tiempo como para poder olvidar a alguien tan rápido, por eso fue tan difícil para el poder dejarla, pero ahora que el tiempo paso y con el apoyo de sus amigos y familia la sonrisa de James volvió a su cara y sus ojos ya no se veían tan tristes.  
A Logan le encantaría poder ser el quien le devuelva la felicidad completa a su amigo, pero el sabia que eso era imposible, va eso era lo que el creía.  
Pasaron un par de semanas de todo esto, y al estar soltero James ya no sentía la culpa de pensar en Logan prácticamente las 24 horas del día mientras tenia una novia, al decir esto pareciera como si James nunca pensaba en su ex mientras todavía estaban juntos, pero si, lo hacia, pero estos últimos meses de relación con ella fueron un poco complicados y James estaba realmente confundido, no podía parar de pensar en Logan, era inevitable.   
En cierto punto James tenia miedo de nunca poder superarlo y vivir toda su vida deseando algo que nunca iba a pasar, viviendo una fantasía, tenia miedo de nunca encontrar a esa persona que lo haga olvidarlo de una vez por todas y lo haga feliz al mismo tiempo, olvidarlo en el sentido amoroso, obviamente, por que si hablamos de amistad en ese aspecto nunca le gustaría perderlo, eso si le gustaría que sean mas que amigos, pero nunca borrarlo completamente de su vida, Logan era realmente un muy buen amigo. Mas allá de lo que el sentía, también podía apreciar los momentos que compartían como amigos Todos estos temores de James también estaban presentes en Logan, si tan solo supieran que los dos estaban pasando por la misma situación.

 

Al no sentir mas culpa y tener la posibilidad de en cierta forma coquetear con Logan, James no perdió su oportunidad y de vez en cuando trataba de hacerlo, obviamente de una forma muy sutil, no solo eso si no que también, no perdía oportunidad de tocarlo o rozarlo, no importaba el lugar, solo importaba el contacto y como Logan no mostraba ninguna reacción de desagrado a todo esto, James siguió haciéndolo.  
Al hacer todo esto, James estaba tratando de darle alguna señal y seguro estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía en el algún futuro no muy lejano ni tampoco muy cercano, tal vez cuando la banda se termine y cuando cada uno tenga que ir por su lado, por que sinceramente por mas que ahora Logan sea su amigo quien sabe que iba a pasar cuando ya no estén en la misma banda.   
La idea de James era que si cuando el le confiese sus sentimientos a Logan, Logan le digiera que el no tiene ninguna intención de darle una oportunidad o algo, o aun peor que ni siquiera quisiera hablarle nunca mas, el trataría de olvidarlo y si eso no pasa, bueno tal vez se arrepienta de haberlo echo, pero el sabe que así no puedo vivir toda su vida, a veces hay que arriesgarse y arriesgar cosas y si esa cosa es la amistad de Logan entonces el esta listo para eso, pero no en este momento, ahora va a tratar de aprovechar el tiempo que estén juntos.  
Para Logan estos toques mas frecuentes y que duraban un poco mas de lo necesario y algún que otro cumplido dicho, no pasaron desapercibidos, le parecían raros, pero no se quejaba, lo confundían, pero realmente le gustaban. Trataba de no pensar tanto en eso y aprovecharlo las veces que pasaba, no quería subir sus esperanzas para nada. Es mas, ya que estaba aprovechaba y hacia lo mismo, no se iba a perder esa oportunidad.  
Y ahora ya estaban en la gira, presentándose casi todos los días en una ciudad distinta. Las cosas iban normales, como casi siempre, alguna que otra pelea sin sentido entre ellos, como siempre pasa en un grupo de amigos y más estando juntos tanto tiempo, pero nada serio.  
Los toques innecesario y coqueteos continuaron entre los dos, pero ninguno dijo nada sobre esto, trataban de disfrutar el momento y no pensarlo demasiado o tal vez terminarían haciendo algo que en estos momentos podrían arrepentirse de hacer o aun peor que tal vez le cause problemas a la banda.  
La rutina normal de un día en la gira, en pocas palabras era levantarse, ir al gimnasio, hacer una entrevista con alguna radio o simplemente pasar el tiempo en el lugar en el cual les tocaba hacer el show esa noche, subir al escenario, cantar, bailar y terminado el concierto volver cada uno a sus respectivos buses y continuar el camino.   
Pero esta vez las cosas eran un poco diferentes, estaban en otro país y no habían buses, habían viajado en avión y con todos estos sucesos del coqueteo y los toques, el deseo era cada vez más grande y el auto control cada vez mas bajo.   
Un día mientras Logan y James estaban en una habitación del hotel en el que estaban ese día, por alguna razón ni Carlos ni Kendall estaban ahí, solo estaban ellos solos, paso algo, que se podría decir cambio sus vidas por completo.  
Los dos estaban sentados en la cama mirando la tele y hablando de la vida en general, vale aclarar que los dos estaban sentados uno muy cerca del otro y hacia mucho tiempo que nos estaban totalmente solos en un lugar los dos juntos. Paso un buen rato de estar hablando y derepente Logan se da cuenta que el no estaba ni mirando la tele ni prestando atención a lo que James le decía, se dio cuenta que lo único que estaba haciendo era mirar a James con cara de idiotizado, como muchas otras veces cuando hablaban, nada mas que esta vez la cara de James estaba mucho mas cerca que otras veces, en ese momento James se da cuenta que Logan no había dicho ni una sola palabra en un largo tiempo y le pregunta: “¿Me estas escuchando? ¿O no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?” en ese instante James se da vuelta para mirarlo y los dos se miran intensamente a los ojos, Logan no lo resistió mas, se inclino un poco hacia adelante y le dio un beso en los labios a James. James no se movió, no por que no le haya gustado si no que simplemente estaba en shock, nunca en su vida James imagino que Logan iba a hacer eso, al ver que James no respondía Logan entendió la situación un poco mal, se levanto rápido y dijo “James, perdón, no se en que estaba pensando, me deje llevar, lo siento, enserio, perdón, entiendo si no me queres hablar y entiendo que tal vez en este momento me odies, pero preferiría que no digas nada, no soportaría que me digas esas cosas, seria mejor que simplemente no me hables, perdón” y con lagrimas en los ojos se fue por la puerta hacia el pasillo.  
James tardo unos 5 segundos en procesar todo lo que había pasado y salio corriendo a buscarlo, Logan seguía caminando por el pasillo, solo habían pasando unos segundo no podría haber estado tan lejos, cuando James llego hacia donde estaba Logan, sin decir una sola palabra, lo empujo contra la pared (con sutileza, obviamente, la idea no era lastimarlo) y le dio un beso con tanta pasión y amor, Logan sin dudarlo un segundo, a pesar de la sorpresa, acepto el beso con la misma pasión y amor, al rato James corto el beso y le dijo: “No tendrías que haberme pedido perdón, yo te pido perdón por haberme quedado así sin hacer nada, no es que no me haya gustado, solo estaba sorprendido, y nunca podría odiarte por que…” James trago saliva nerviosamente y le dijo “por que te amo” Logan solo sonrío y lo beso de vuelta y al separar el beso le dijo: “Yo también te amo, prácticamente desde el primer momento que te vi, y después de 5 años todavía te sigo amando y cada vez es mas fuerte, nunca creí que pudiera tener el valor de decirte esto y menos creí que algo de esto podría haber pasado” James solo sonrío y lo beso. En ese momento Kendall y Carlos estaba en camino hacia la habitación y los ven a los dos besándose en el pasillo, lo único que pudieron hacer fue reírse y mirarse, después de tanto tiempo de ver cada uno a su mejor amigo sufrir y hasta de vez en cuando llorar por un amor que creían imposible, en cierta forma era cómico verlos ahora a los dos juntos. Los dos enamorados lo único que hicieron fue mirarlos y preguntarles al mismo tiempo: “¿Qué pasa?”, los otros dos solo dijeron “Nada” y siguieron su camino hacia la habitación. James y Logan se quedaron un rato mas en el pasillo besándose.  
Los dos estaban totalmente felices como nunca lo habían estado, esperaron tantos años esto y por fin estaba pasando, en ese momento James se dio cuenta que haber cortado con su novia fue lo mejor que pudo haber echo y no se arrepentía ni un poquito de haberlo echo.   
Ahora tenían mucho tiempo para hablar de sus sentimientos pero en este momento lo más importante era reponer estos 5 años que perdieron por el miedo a ser rechazados, el miedo de arruinar la banda y el miedo a perder un amigo.


End file.
